All too well
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Finnick ha regresado al distrito doce con el único fin de saber que es lo que sucede con Katniss. Tratará de hacer todo lo que está a su alcancé para hacerle ver que todo estará bien. FINALIZADA EL 7-SEP-2016
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins y yo sólo los uso con fin de entretenimiento.**_

* * *

Suspiró en cuanto puso un pie en el distrito doce.

Sentía los nervios al flote. Observó bajar a los pasajeros con los que venía y que habían conversado con él.

Tomo la maleta que llevaba e inicio su recorrido por el "viejo" distrito, sin duda la mayoría de la ayuda, para la reconstrucción de los distritos, había ido a parar ahí. Las cosas eran muy diferentes a como las recordaba.

Más adelante se tomaría el tiempo de observar los grandes cambios pero ahora debía dirigirse a un único lugar.

"La Aldea de los Vencedores"

Habría querido pasar por desapercibido, sin mucho éxito. Él sólo dedico una sonrisa mientras caminaba más rápido. Tardo más de quince minutos para llegar a la aldea, visualizo la casa de Katniss.

Se le erizo la piel con sólo pensar en lo que Haymitch le había dicho la noche anterior. Dejó la maleta que lo acompañaba en el suelo y comenzó a caminar más rápido, llegó hasta los escalones, dio tres bocanadas de aire y subió los escalones.

Escucho que alguien chiflaba y luego decían su nombre:

—¡Finnick! —era la voz de Haymitch, quién con la mano le estaba señalando que fuera con él.

—Necesito verla —tocó la puerta, sin recibir respuesta.

El miedo empezó a hacerse frente.

—Ella está aquí.

* * *

Finnick se dirigió a la habitación que Haymitch le menciono, sentía que le sudaban las manos, no estaba del todo preparado para verla. Sobre todo por lo que pasó la última vez que se vieron aunque eso era lo de menos en esos momentos.

No lo mencionaría, después de todo a Katniss siquiera le importo. De eso estaba seguro, trataría de no recriminarse más.

Abrió la puerta, ahí encontró a Effie quién estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro. Y en la cama estaba ella. A lo lejos se veía lo pálida que estaba, no sólo eso, también noto que había perdido mucho peso, no quiso mirar sus manos por temor.

—Recién le aplicaron un sedante —a sus espaldas habló Haymitch—. Uno de los médicos dijo que tiene que estar en constante observación, sí no, la van a tener que llevársela al Capitolio para internarla.

—Ella no lo permitiría.

—No está bien, Finnick —contestó Effie, quién reprimió un sollozo—. Ya no es ella. Simplemente cuando despierta se limita a decir que no es nadie y que deberíamos dejarla en paz. Esto no es la primera vez que sucede.

Finnick coloco una de sus manos en la de ella y con la otra le acarició la mejilla, sin embargo miro a Effie.

—¿A que te refieres conque no es la primera vez?

Nadie menciono nada, aunque estaba desesperado por saber no los presiono. Al final Haymitch dijo:

—Es la cuarta vez que intenta suicidarse.

* * *

 **¡Hola preciosas! ¿Qué tal las está tratando la vida?**

 **Bien, esté es un nuevo fic que se me ha ocurrido. Tengo una ligera obsesión con Katniss/Finnick. No va a ser un fic largo, los capítulos van a ser así de cortos. El fic está basado después de la rebelión, Peeta y Annie murieron, sólo quedan ellos. Quiero aclarar que las personalidades de los personajes no van a ser como en los libros. (Ya que veo a veces muchos comentarios negativos sobre las personalidades)**

 **Simplemente esperó que les guste.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Finnick pasó la mayor parte de la noche despierto, observando a Katniss. Cuidándola.

A pesar de estar sedada, ella deliraba, susurraba palabras que él no lograba escuchar, después gritaba, como si quisiese escapar, él sabía que eran las pesadillas que la estaban torturando. No podía despertarla. Y lo mejor era tomar su mano y susurrarle al oído que estaba a salvo.

Ella no lo escuchaba. Se sintió estúpido.

Estaba demasiado furioso con Haymitch, por ocultarle sobre los intentos de suicidio de Katniss. Tal vez si le hubiese dicho las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Un año y medio, cuatro intentos.

Tres meses atrás él había estado en el distrito, habían reído, habían cazado, habían llorado y se habían besado. ¿Por qué Katniss no quiso confiarle lo de sus intentos?

¿Por qué él no le pregunto?

Él tampoco había notado nada en ella. Cuando hablaban por teléfono muchas veces sólo escuchaban el sonido de sus respiraciones, sin mucho que hablar. ¿Por qué no fue antes a ver que sucedía con ella? Se sentía responsable de ella. Sabía que no estaba del todo recuperada por la muerte de su hermana.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de ella?. ¿Cómo ayudarla?. ¿Cómo hacerle ver que tenía una nueva oportunidad de vivir y hacerlas cosas bien?

Beso su mano y su durmió al lado de ella.

* * *

Katniss entró al cuarto de baño, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Una vez más, estaba en la casa de Haymitch. Ese viejo borracho, si no hubiese ido a verla, tal vez ella ya no estaría en ese mundo tan cruel. Se recargo sobre el lavado y se observó, estaba hecha un desastre. Sé quito la ropa y miro las hematomas que se había hecho en el transcurso de la semana, el agua estaba fría, justo lo que necesitaba, pasó un rato en la ducha llorando.

Escucho la puerta abrirse o cerrándose, no sabía pero se apresuró a salir de ahí, antes de que Haymitch la amenazará con invadir su privacidad. Sé puso una bata que ahí había y salió de la habitación. Pero no era Haymitch quién estaba ahí, era Finnick.

Los recuerdos de meses anteriores se hicieron presentes y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago.

No dijeron palabras, él se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Ella no correspondió.

—Necesito que me digas porque has hecho esto —No contestó—, quiero entenderte.

—No quiero que nadie entienda.

—Sé que esto ha pasado por el trauma por lo que pasó en la rebelión -ella comenzó a sollozar. Se maldijo, ella estaba débil y él como estúpido le estaba recordando problemas graves—. Lo siento, lo siento, eso no es algo de qué hablar ahora. Ven, vamos a la cama para que te cambies.

La ropa ya estaba sobre la cama, se sintió molesta por ver un vestido ahí.

—No lo quiero. Necesito un pantalón y una blusa de manga larga, por favor si puedes traérmelos, te lo agradeceré.

—Estás ocultando los brazos. ¿Porqué? Haymitch me dijo que habías tenido una sobredosis. No tienes nada que ocultar. ¿O sí?

Sin esperar respuesta, él salió de la habitación.

Katniss se remango la manga de la bata y vio el corte que recién comenzaba a cicatrizar.

* * *

 **¡Lindo viernes! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss observa su muñeca que ahora está cubierta por una venda. El doctor le ha dicho que cada noche aplique una pequeña porción de pomada para que no quede la marca de la cortada que se realizó.

Ahora camina detrás de Finnick. Su rumbo es en dirección al bosque. Él le dijo que quería conversar con ella. Y ahora se dirigían para allá. Caminaron por un largo rato hasta llegar al lado. Katniss se quitó las botas y las calcetas y sumergió sus pies en el agua.

—¿Me quieres hablar de ello? —Habló Finnick—, hace dos semanas de lo sucedido. Y no me has hablado. Hoy, prácticamente te obligue a venir con el doctor.

—Y me siento molesta por ello —suspiro Katniss.

—No debes estarlo. Seguimos existiendo personas a las que nos importas, Katniss.

—¿De qué sirve importarle a las personas cuando has perdido a todas las que quieres? Tú debes sentir lo mismo que yo, Finnick, has perdido a muchas personas a la mujer que amabas —sollozo—. Yo ya no puedo soportar muchas cosas.

—¿Tu vida es tan desdichada? —Finnick se sentó a su lado—. Las cicatrices de la guerra no sanan, las pérdidas humanas mucho menos, dado que estamos unidos a ellas para siempre. Pero no todo puede ser malo, Katniss, hay muchas cosas buenas.

—¿Cómo qué? Mi hermana lo único que amaba murió frente a mis ojos. Mi madre en vez de sentir por una vez su apoyo se ha largado a refugiar su dolor a otro lado. Y si yo no la llamo, ella no me recuerda.

—Tu madre te extraña —le paso el brazo por sus hombros—. Yo he platicado con ella y si supieras cuan se arrepiente…

—Ironía. Mientras te dice a ti cuando se arrepiente y me extraña, no encuentra un modo de acercarse a mí.

—Sí, es muy irónico. Y no hay palabras para eso.

Minutos más tarde Finnick también se quitó las botas y calcetas e hizo lo mismo que ella, ahora ambos tenían las piernas sobre el agua.

—Haymitch me dijo que si volvía a hacer alguna tontería, me internaría en alguna clínica del Capitolio y hasta que no me pusiera bien, ahí me quedaría —le confeso ella—. Haymitch se refugia en el alcohol, yo no puedo distraerme por un momento porque ya estoy pensando en todos los sucesos.

—Desde la última vez que te vi, tenías más peso, tus ojeras eran notorias pero ya no tanto, ahora se te notan más.

—Gracias —contesto irónica.

—Regresando a lo mismo. Necesitas una distracción.

—¿Y tú me la darás? —dijo mirándolo, él le regreso la mirada.

—Yo siempre he sido la distracción —le guiño un ojo—. ¿Quieres irte al distrito cuatro a disfrutar de unos días? Te ayudaré a recuperar.

—¿Y cómo le harás?

Finnick inclino la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios.

—No lo debiste hacer —Katniss se retiró.

—Lo siento.

—Pero tomaré tu palabra. Pero deberás pedirle permiso a Haymitch.

—¿Acaso es tu padre?

—No, pero es mi tutor legal.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss recordó la primera vez que trato de quitarse la vida. Fue después de la llegada de Buttercup. Veía a las personas que amaba en su casa, haciendo las cosas que haría Prim, veía a Peeta entrar con una charola llena de galletas, veía a Annie subir con ella a su cuarto para elegir un vestido para la boda, veía a Boggs reprogramando el holo y nunca faltaban ellos, Snow y Coin.

Su cabeza repetía sus voces y ellos no se cansaban de decirle cuál era la siguiente línea para que el show pudiera continuar. Cerraba los ojos y sentía que le susurraban, se golpeaba ella sola y lloraba, tratando de alejarlos de ella cosa que era en vano porque no se iban.

Abría los ojos y escuchaba el llanto de Prim dentro de la que solía ser su habitación y ella corría, a salvarla, abría la puerta y lo que la recibía era ver a su hermana estando en llamas. No podía soportarlo.

Gritaba de nuevo. Les pedía que se fueran pero nadie lo hacía, corría a su habitación a cubrirse con la sábana, esperando a que Peeta llegara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que siempre estaría con ella. Pero su mente jugaba con ella y aparecía la visión de Peeta ahorcándola en el distrito trece.

Nunca se iban, siempre estaban ahí con ella. Y no podía soportarlo.

Escuchaba que ellos le decían que se uniera a ellos, que la extrañaban, ella también los extrañaba mucho, su vida sin ellos no era vida.

Así que tomo una navaja que guardaba en el cajón de la mesa de noche. Había visto su vena, tratando de no equivocarse a la hora de cortarse. No sintió dolor, sólo vio la sangre que salía de ella, no alcanzo a cortarse la vena de la mano izquierda porque Sae había llegado e impedido.

Estuvo una semana internada, anestesiada por la morflina. Bajo observación.

—Yo soy un borracho pero no un suicida —había reprimido Haymitch—. Katniss, no puedes hacer esto.

—No lo soporto —había llorado.

—Preciosa —había sujetado sus manos—sé que no te doy el apoyo que te debo dar. Pero no estás sola. Effie vendrá a hacernos compañía por un tiempo, se alegrará de verte.

—Tu mamá ha dicho que la cena está lista —dijo Finnick sentándose a su lado.

—Es muy bonita la vista —comentó Katniss con una sonrisa—, el agua es tan clara y las olas… son preciosas. Creó que he visto un delfín.

—Y los hay —contesto Finnick con una sonrisa—. Una vez tuve la oportunidad de nadar con ellos, son veloces pero fue fantástico sentirlos a mí alrededor. Sé que eres una buena nadadora. Puedo enseñarte como.

—Me encantaría. ¿Sería así en el mar abierto?

—Hay un acuario que se abrió el año pasado. Es grande y ahí podemos practicar con ellos —le informo—, durante tu estancia aquí, va a ser divertido.

—Me encantaría en verdad —le contestó—. Será mejor que vayamos a la casa, no quiero que mamá venga a buscarnos.

Finnick se levantó y la ayudo a ella tomando su mano. Con las manos entrelazadas llegaron a la casa de Finnick.

—La forma en la que dijiste mamá, fue como decir a que ella era mi madre —dijo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar juntos.

* * *

 **¡Feliz viernes! Aquí les dejó el siguiente capítulo :D**

 _PrettyLu: ¡Hola! Exacto, lo hice con ese fin porque sí, Peeta es la pareja de Katniss y es obvio que haya más historias de ellos. Pero también a veces hay que cambiar de lectura, bueno al menos así lo siento yo. ¡Espero que te siga gustando!_

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

El segundo intentó llego cuando se encontró una rosa blanca, las que Snow usaba comúnmente en todos lados. La ultima que había visto fue en la mansión antes de su ejecución y la que estuvo en su cuarto meses atrás ya no estaba. Trataba de distraerse, alejándose de las miradas de Sae y Haymitch.

Decidió que tendría un diario, aunque le parecía estúpido, ahí podría desahogarse, hablar con el Dr. Aurelius no era lo mismo, dado que ninguno de los dos nunca decía nada y ella no se sentía a gusto contándoles a otros sobre su vida, siquiera al viejo médico.

Sin permiso había entrado a casa de Peeta, que ahora lucía polvorienta, los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas, Katniss se sentía extraña en esa casa, la sensación era fría, estaba oscuro y Katniss lloro al recordar que en años atrás la casa de Peeta había sido cálida y tranquila. En el estudio de Peeta había muchos cuadros, la mayoría eran de ella, estaba el de Rue con las flores a su alrededor, había uno de Haymitch con la botella en mano, de Effie con aquel cabello rosa y su traje verde.

Tantos que hay, que Katniss lloro de nuevo al saber que ya nadie podrá plasmar tan bien las cosas que pasaron, la mano de Peeta hacía grandes obras a los momentos más tristes, Katniss se cubrió los brazos.

Paseo por toda la habitación, encontrando lo que necesitaba pero faltaban más cosas y seguramente estaban en el cuarto de él.

Subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto de él. Los muebles estaban en las mismas condiciones que los de la sale, Katniss observo que en la pared había un atardecer pintado, como el color favorito de él.

Peeta merecía vivir. No ella. Él ayudaría mucho más de lo que ella en un año no había hecho. Buscó y buscó pero no pudo encontrar los pinceles especiales que Peeta usaba con ella. Tenía muchos allá abajo pero Katniss quería esos para atesorarlos y guardarlos, y quizás, aprender a pintar.

Había abierto el cajón de la mesa de noche y ahí estaba. Una rosa blanca. Su pecho subía constantemente al cerrar los ojos y encontrarse en un mundo oscuro, donde Snow estaba torturando a Peeta, mostrándole videos distorsionados de ellos, de Katniss tratando de matar a Peeta. Él suplicaba que lo dejaran en paz pero eso no pasaba, en cambio seguían golpeándolo.

Katniss se despertó en el distrito trece con su hermana a un lado, está le sonreía de una manera diabólico y en su mano izquierda sosteniendo una flecha para encajársela en su corazón, sintió el dolor y grito fuertemente al ver la mano de su hermana llena de sangre.

Katniss abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Por accidente había quebrado un espejo, algunas piezas estaban enterradas en sus pies y otro pedazo estaba clavado en su mano izquierda, desangrándose de nuevo.

Hasta la aparición de Haymitch.

* * *

—¿Te gusta el cangrejo? —Finnick le mostró una cubeta donde ahí tenía uno.

—¡Está vivo aún! —Chilló Katniss—. Nunca había visto uno con vida.

—Pues aquí está este. Está noche habrá una cena deliciosa —le guiño un ojo.

—Apuesto a que me mostraras tus habilidades culinarias —le sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sí, chica en llamas. Verás que soy un buen cocinero, te obsesionaras conmigo y querrás que te cocine a todas horas, no me dejaras en libertad y me mantendrás oculto por toda mi vida.

Katniss comenzó a carcajearse como una niña pequeña ante las ocurrencias de Finnick. Tenía mucho que no reía así, Finnick lo sabía, sólo dedicaba pequeñas sonrisas y ahí terminaba todo.

Verla reír, lo era todo para él.

—Me pregunto de donde sacaras tantas tonterías.

—Ese es un secreto.

Y encargándole que el cangrejo no se le escapara, regreso al mar para cazar otro.


	6. Chapter 6

Se encontraba en el bosque cazando. Sae le había pedido especialmente que le consiguiera un par de ardillas para hacer un buen estofado. Ella también tenía ganas de comer algo así por lo que accedió.

Pidió permiso a Haymitch.

Paylor le había dejado encargada a él. Él tenía el poder de decidir a donde ir. Y si omitia algo, estaba el temor de que él la mandará a una clínica en el Capitolio, ella estaba segura de que él nunca lo haría pero su mentor tenía muchas sorpresas bajo la manga.

Accedió siempre y cuando supiera que hubiese alguien que la acompañara. Así que se lo pidió a Tom, un viejo amigo de Gale que estaba ayudando a reconstruir el distrito.

 _Todo por Sae_ había dicho él.

Estuvo con él en el bosque, el chico era bueno poniendo trampas, preguntándose donde había aprendido a ser esas semejanzas, dado que solo había visto a hacerlo con Gale. Tuvieron mucha suerte ese día. Comió de un delicioso estofado y después regresó a casa.

Por la noche se dio una ducha.

—La vieja Sae hará una fiesta —comentó Haymitch en la cena— tenemos que ir.

—No quiero.

—Vamos Katniss, disfrutemos de algo. Quiero beber y comer, además de que seguro habrá nuevas comidas.

—Está bien.

El día de la fiesta llegó, todos en el distrito estaban felices, disfrutando de las comidas, de la música que estaba en ese momento, todos estaban sonriendo.

Katniss se animó a bailar con un pequeño que le tendió la mano. Y entonces lo vio…

A lo lejos, vestido elegantemente con un paracaídas en la mano estaba Snow, sabía que eran los mismos que Beetee había hecho en el distrito trece, su grito fue largo, todo paro en la fiesta y ella salió huyendo al bosque.

No escucho que la siguieran, no podía soportarlo.

¿Cada vez que sonriera iba a pasar algo malo? ¿Estaba maldita? No lo sabía pero no podía soportarlo, era demasiado, ya no quería pensar en eso.

Las piernas le dolieron, el vestido que llevaba se le desgarró, corría y corría hasta llegar al lago, se iría a lo más profundo, nadie sabría dónde encontrarla y sus dos cometidos fallidos de meses atrás al fin se harían realidad.

Se sumergió al lago. Esperando no ver alguna visión ahí.

Trato de nadar en lo más profundo, aguanto la respiración. Lo estaba logrando comenzaba a perder el conocimiento cuando fue sacada bruscamente del agua, perdió el conocimiento y lo recuperó cuando le estaban dando respiración boca a boca.

Abrió los ojos y ahí estaban.

Haymitch y Tom.

El viejo borracho estaba tan pálido que no dudo en abrazarla.

Y las ropas de Tom mojadas.

* * *

—Es adorable —dijo Katniss observando como un delfín le daba una especie de beso a Finnick.

—Yo lo soy siempre —repitió con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Le decía al delfín.

—Eso me dolió —se alejó del delfín y se acercó a ella—, deberías venir, ya habíamos quedado tiempo atrás que estarías buceando conmigo y con los delfines.

—Lo quiero en verdad —contestó— pero siento que aún no es el momento.

Él salió del agua y se sentó al lado de ella. Le tomo de la mano y sonrió, ella apretó el agarre.

—Es una experiencia muy buena —comentó— y no siempre voy a estar libre. O es ahora o nunca —Katniss lo miró extrañada y entonces lo sintió.

Él la había empujado al agua. El vestido se le levanto hasta la cintura, Katniss tosía tratando de recuperar la respiración, Finnick se carcajeaba por los gestos que ella hacía.

—No debiste haces eso —reprochó— no estoy vestida adecuadamente.

Él salto de nuevo al acuario. Se acercó a ella.

—Te dije que era ahora o nunca. No podrás sumergirte pero si podrás tocar a los delfines. ¿Es la primera vez? —asintió—. Muy bien.

Katniss toco uno y se sintió familiarizada con él. El delfín no hacía mucho movimiento y Katniss sabía que estaba sonriendo.

—¡Es fantástico! —dijo mirándolo.

Él ya la estaba mirando desde momentos atrás. Y fue cuando la besó.


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss corrió lejos de Finnick, dejándolo solo en el bosque cuando estuvieron de llegar a un punto más allá de besos.

Ella estaba apenada y segura de que no podría verlo de nuevo. No sé sorprendió mucho cuando Haymitch le dijo que ya se marchaba a su distrito preguntando con la mirada que era lo que había ocurrido en el bosque.

Katniss no fue a despedirlo.

A la semana llego Effie resplandeciendo alegría, aún vestida como una mujer de Capitolio, Katniss se alegraba por ella.

Se reflejó en Effie observando como a ella parecía no afectarle las cosas que sucedían, se preguntó si tendría familia, si estaban vivos o los había perdido en la guerra.

—Flavius ha abierto una escuela en donde da muchos consejos —dijo Effie cuando cenaban— asistí algunos días y me permitió una modela, estoy segura de que seré tan buena como ellos.

—Ya eres buena —contesto Haymitch

—Pero no tan buena como ellos. Y yo quiero ser una experta, algún día te maquillare, esas ojeras se ven horrendas.

No lo dijo con una mala intención pero su aspecto era desliñado, su cabello estaba horrible, sus uñas largas y con mugre. Sus pesadillas habían regresado.

Ahora eran mucho más largas, siempre estaba en alguna arena. Estaban sus seres queridos, incluso su papá que le suplicaba que le ayudara pero siempre que estaba cerca de él todo explotaba y siempre escuchaba el grito de su hermana.

Luego parecían los charlajos con los gritos de Peeta pidiéndole ayuda y ella estaba en un entorno nuevo, en una clínica, observando cómo torturaban a Peeta. Golpeaba el vidrió tratando de quebrarlo para sacarlo de ahí y cuando los médicos volteaban eran los rostros de los profesionales.

Finnick se unió a ellas. Su muerte daba en las tuberías en su lucha contra los mutos, Finnick no había alcanzado a subir hasta donde ella estaba, los mutos lo devoraban y ella no soportaba verlo, así que lanzo el Holo causando una gran explosión.

Esa noche bajó al sótano de su casa. No había ruido, Haymitch y Effie no estaban. Se recargó en la pared sentándose en las escaleras, recordándose que Finnick estaba vivo pero no con ella. Arruinando su amistad. Katniss cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba en el mismo entorno.

¿Había dormido sin pesadillas? Escucho un movimiento abajó y Katniss vio la luz encenderse, vio que alguien caía al piso. Era Finnick, se arrastraba hacía ella, Katniss abrió los ojos atemorizada.

—Ayúdame… —decía acercándose a ella.

Katniss trato de levantarse pero él le sostuvo su mano, mientras le sonreía y veía como su cabello comenzaba a quemarse, su mano ya no era normal, era pura ceniza.

—Déjame Finnick —suplicaba tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

—Quiero que me acompañes… —Ella recordó la navaja que siempre llevaba con ella.

Él la apretaba más fuerte y Katniss cortaba sus dedos tratando de zafarse para que él la dejara en paz, la sangre comenzaba a brotar de los dedos que le había cortado y él la soltó con un grito. Corrió abriendo la puerta de un golpe y vio a Effie y a Haymitch con el semblante fruncido.

Haymitch quedaba perplejo viéndola y ella no entendía. Entonces fue cuando vio su muñeca de ella salía sangre.

Por omisión se había cortado de nuevo la vena.

* * *

Esa noche no había estrellas y la luna estaba oculta. Ambos estaban sentados en la arena, el agua del mar les mojaba los pies.

—Las olas son tranquilas en la noche —le comentó— es muy extraño.

—He leído que cuando llueve se forman grandes olas —le informo— seguro que las has visto.

—Sí —contestó— son buenas pero también puede ver accidentes. ¿Quieres nadar?

—Muchas gracias pero no —dijo amablemente.

—Vamos y te prometo que te besaré mucho mejor que en el acuario.

* * *

 **Y aquí está, el último intento de Katniss no fue porque ella en verdad lo quería. Esto se me ocurrió por una película que vi, se me hizo muy bueno y por eso aquí está.**

 _ **PrettyLu: Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por comentar y leerla :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

—Tu color favorito es el verde —dijo Finnick mientras Katniss se acurrucaba más a él.

—Sí —contestó— ¿Y el tuyo?

—Te soy sincero, no tengo uno en específico me gustan todos —le informo sonriendo.

—Siempre te veo con camisetas de color negro —contesto Katniss mirándolo—. Debo suponer que te gusta mucho ese color.

—Hace que mis músculos seas notorios.

—Me estoy preguntando cuando será el día en que digas algo y no menciones una broma tonta —puso los ojos en blanco—. Algunas no dan risa.

—Por favor Everdeen, te ríes de todas, aunque no te causen risa. De una forma u otra.

—Será mejor que me levanté, no quiero que mi madre se dé una idea de lo que hemos hecho y luego me haga preguntas.

Finnick la abrazo más fuerte. Juntando su abdomen con la espalda de ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Fue una linda noche —dijo Katniss mientras Finnick seguía besándola.

—Todo gracias a mí, chica en llamas.

Katniss grito de frustración y se levantó de la cama con la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo, recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación para encerrarse en la suya, Finnick rió. De antemano sabía que no estaba molesta.

Era un estúpido arrogante.

Una cosa sabía.

Ella se estaría riendo de él.

Él entro al baño y dejó que el agua cayera por su cuerpo. Katniss estaba mejorando demasiado. En los tres meses que llevaba en el distrito ambos habían ganado peso.

Una vez al mes iba a cortarse el cabello con una estilista del Capitolio. Él hacía lo mismo. Las ojeras de ambos estaban presentes pero las pesadillas ya no eran demasiadas. Más bien desde que comenzaron a dormir juntos unas semanas atrás.

Katniss le contó que eso era lo que había hecho con Peeta y les había funcionado a ambos, sobre todo a ella. Sin duda estar en brazos de ambos era bueno, ya que dormían más calmados.

* * *

Katniss comenzó a escribir en el libro que había iniciado en el distrito doce, recordando las buenas cosas que le habían sucedido en su estancia en el distrito cuatro.

La mayoría eran buenas. La gente no la trataban ya como El Sinsajo más bien como una persona común y agradecía enormemente eso.

—Te entretienes mucho con eso —le dijo la señora Everdeen.

—Sí —susurró—, es una forma de desahogarme.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —se ofreció sentándose en el otro extremo de la mesa con temor a que su hija no quisiera que viese el contenido del libro.

—Cuéntame una historia. Algo que tú siempre recuerdes.

—El día en que le dije a tu papá que te esperaba —alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla de su hija—. Tenía un capricho y tu papá me lo complació yendo al bosque y me trajo arándanos. Siempre fueron mis favoritos, estábamos acostados comiendo de ellos cuando se lo solté —comenzó a reír— tu padre se estaba ahogando y cuando se recuperó me abrazo y me dio algunas vueltas. Cada día antes de irse a trabajar te susurraba que te amaba, lo mismo que en la noche antes de dormir. ¿Eso ayuda?

—Mucho.

No era muy buena con los dibujos pero haría uno de su casa, con sus padres acostados en la cama comiendo arándonos.

Había llegado la hora de perdonar a su mamá.

Se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia ella.

 _—Te quiero, mamá._


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss estuvo buscando caracoles de mar, los pocos que encontraba los estaba guardando en una cubeta que llevaba.

Era uno de sus pequeños hobbies, lo hacía únicamente cuando Finnick se iba con algunos pescadores del cuatro y la dejaba la mayor parte del día sola.

Se sentía feliz.

En las últimas semanas había reforzado su unión con su madre, platicaban y hacían las compras juntas, la mayor parte del día estaba con Finnick, sin hablar pero estando tranquilos.

Leían, nadaban, veían _películas_ que se estaba haciendo en el Capitolio, paseaban a la orilla del mar, tenían muchas actividades los dos juntos, muchas cosas que ella no pensó que haría más que ir al bosque, como le hacía en el doce.

Alguien le tapo los ojos por detrás, se asustó y pensó en gritar pero cuando coloco sus manos por sobre esas, supo que eran las manos de Finnick.

—¡Me asustaste! —chilló.

—¿En qué pensabas?

—En lo que ha pasado en estas últimas semanas.

—¿Y son cosas buenas?

—Las mejores que me han podido suceder.

Finnick recargó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, las olas golpeaban fuertemente el mar.

Corren hacía el mar, tomados de la mano, permitiendo que el agua les moje todo el cuerpo.

Katniss lo salpica y Finnick hace lo mismo con ella, después él se sumerge al agua, Katniss odia que haga eso. Ya que Finnick es capaz de resistir varios minutos abajo del agua.

Unos segundos después él sale y regresa hasta donde se encuentra ella, entregándole una concha de mar y eso le recuerda a los juegos de años atrás de donde fue participante.

—¿No la vas abrir? —le pregunta Finnick con una sonrisa.

Él sabe que ella está recordando el pasado pero no lo ha hecho para hacerla sufrir ni nada de eso, le entregó esa por el hecho de que ahí tiene un regalo preciado para ella.

—Sí lo abro aquí se me puede caer, lo mejor es que me salga del agua.

—Vamos a la orilla.

Tomados de la mano regresan hasta la orilla, Katniss se sienta sobre la tierra que se le ha pegado a las piernas y él frente a ella sonriéndole. Finnick le pasa un cuchillo para que sea ella quién saque el contenido, tras unos segundos ella la abre.

—Es una pulsera muy bonita —susurra ella, sin despegar la mirada.

—Más te vale que la conserves, me costó mucho trabajo encontrarlos —dice señalando los símbolos.

Katniss sigue mirando la pulsera de plata que tiene pequeños dijes de Sinsajos abriéndose poco a poco.

El ultimo dije es del Sinsajo extendiendo las alas para volar libremente, igual que ella.

Besa a Finnick con toda la ternura que ella no es consciente de tener. Él coloca sus manos sobre la cintura de ella y profundiza el beso.

—Deberíamos ir a casa —dice Finnick con una sonrisa.

Y antes de que Katniss pueda levantarse por sí sola, Finnick la ha tomado entre sus brazos.


	10. Chapter 10

El invierno llego al distrito cuatro. Todo mundo prefería estar en casa que salir, tenían que ser en verdad valientes para salir con ese frío y por eso mismo Katniss y Finnick no salían.

Juntos habían aprendido a cocinar, no muy bien, pero con ayuda de la señora Everdeen mejoraron poco a poco.

Así que Finnick se encargaba de cocinar y Katniss de limpiar el desastre que él había dejado durante la preparación.

Haymitch llegó con sorpresa al distrito cuatro, sorprendiendo a la pareja una noche de lluvia. Gruñendo sobre lo horrible que estaba el clima.

Se quedó por semanas en el distrito, observando a la chica. La miró sin poder creer lo mucho que ella había cambiado, antes parecía un cadáver andante ahora se veía como se hubiera renacido, dado que todo en ella era pura sonrisa. Lo cual le parecía muy extraño, fueron muy pocas las veces en las que él la vio sonreír.

—¿Y a donde ha ido, Effie? —pregunto una noche cuando estaban cenando.

—Ha tenido que irse al Capitolio —contesto Haymitch.

—¿Ya es oficial? —pregunto Finnick con una sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo a Katniss.

—¿Effie y Haymitch? —Katniss comenzó a reír mirando a Haymitch que fruncía el ceño—. No lo creo.

—Yo tampoco creía lo de ustedes y mírense ahora —ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados, mientras que el viejo reía—. Me encanta como me han contestado.

—Bueno, Effie sabrá donde se mete —contesto Finnick, tomando la mano de Katniss—. Y sí, muchos no lo creyeron pero aquí estamos los dos.

—No empiecen con cariños que me pondré a vomitar.

—Puedes irte a tu cuarto —dijo Katniss.

—¿Tu hiciste eso, preciosa? —Haymitch se carcajeó—. Finnick te ha contagiado eso. Jamás creía que la chica en llamas se pusiera a guiñar un ojo y con una sonrisa, lo que uno deduciría como coqueta.

—Seductora —contesto Finnick—, es la palabra que has querido evitar. Y soy la mejor influencia que pueda existir.

—Sí tú lo dices.

—Él lo dice.

Haymitch se levantó de la mesa antes de que Katniss le pidiera que la recogiera y se fue directo a su cuarto, Katniss no dejaba de sonreír mientras la limpiaba, Finnick comenzó a lavar los trastes.

—Extrañaba al viejo —susurró Katniss, abrazando a Finnick por la espalda—. No pensé que lo iba a extrañar así.

—Necesitabas un poco de locura.

—Tengo demasiada contigo.

—Entonces eso no, supongo que lo extrañas por su comportamiento paternal —susurró, aun sin voltearse—. Él fue quien estuvo cuando todo acabo y por eso lo extrañas. Haymitch me dijo que se quedó muchas veces fuera de tu cuarto, vigilándote para que no cometieras ninguna tontería.

—Lo sé —fue todo lo que pudo contestar—. Pero tienes razón, he visto a Haymitch como una figura paternal desde hace mucho tiempo.

Él se giró, bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso. Katniss pasó sus manos sobre su cuello atrayéndolo más a ella.

—Te quiero, Katniss —dijo antes de volver a besarla.

—Y yo a ti —contestó.

—¿Cuándo quieres que le digamos a Haymitch y a tu madre que nos vamos a casar?

* * *

 **¡Hola PrettyLu! Oh no, me alegra mucho de que al menos tengo una lectora jeje.**

 **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, se me hace algo curioso xD pero me alegró de que aquí sigas. Espero que te guste :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Realizan la ceremonia del pan un día antes de la ceremonia oficial en el Edificio de Justicia.

Katniss no puede dejar de sonreír cuando Finnick pronuncia sus votos, él no suelta la mano de ella cuando Katniss dice los suyos y tiene que acercarse más a ella para poder a escucharla. Por último prometen quererse mutuamente durante el tiempo que les queda de vida, así mismo prometen recordar a las personas que quisieron en el pasado.

Ella se acomoda entre los brazos de él. Y Finnick no deja de pesar su frente, haciendo que Katniss frunza el ceño por tanto cariño que él le muestra, está siendo demasiado dulce, algo que a ella no le gusta pero no le dice nada por que muy en el fondo ella disfruta su muestra de cariño.

—Effie dará el grito en el cielo cuando le digamos que hemos hecho la ceremonia del pan, antes de que ella pudiese tomar una foto.

—Le diré que estabas muy desesperada por ser la señora Odair.

—¡Eres un mentiroso!

—¿Lo soy?

—¡Sí!

—Los ambos no pudimos esperar unas cuentas horas —le besó el cuello—, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hemos hecho. Así que la culpa es de los dos.

—Recuerdo cuando dije que jamás me iba a casar.

—Si recordamos el pasado, te casaste con Peeta y si también recuerdo quedaste embarazada.

Katniss le dio un golpe en la pierna, haciendolo reír aún más.

—Sabes porque fue eso.

—Estrategia —se quedó pensativo—, ¿realmente lo fue?

—Yo recuerdo que en el trece —dijo ella pensativa— tú también te casaste.

—Publicidad.

—¿Y dices que no eres un mentiroso? —Katniss enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y si mejor dejamos el pasado ya? —dijo levantándose del suelo y después se agacho para alzarla en brazos—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a disfrutar de nuestra noche de bodas?

* * *

Tal como lo predijeron la noche anterior, Effie pega el grito cuando Finnick da la noticia de que ya han hecho la ceremonia del pan.

—Los chicos de ahora ya no se esperan a la ceremonia del oficial —dice Haymitch, bebiendo de su copa—, las ansias de llegar a la cama.

—¡Haymitch cuida de ese lenguaje! —dice Effie con indignación—. Amor es amor.

—Me sorprende que te hayas vestido como una capitolina —Katniss se acerca a Effie—, te ves muy bonita.

—No cómo tú, mi niña vestí así porque era algo especial.

—Nunca pensé que serías tú quién se quedará con mi hija —la señora Everdeen hace acto de presencia— pero me alegra que un muchacho como tú sea quién se haga cargo de ella. Aquí estaré siempre con ustedes, quiero que tengan la felicidad más grande.

Todos alzan su copa, Katniss abrazo a su madre, susurrándole las gracias. El abrazo dura un tiempo, antes que Finnick pida la atención de ella. Tras muchos años cenan con tranquilidad como una familia. Ríen recordando los buenos momentos y hay nostalgia cuando recuerdan a las personas que perdieron tiempo atrás.

Como buenos anfitriones, la pareja de recién casados acompañan a sus invitados hasta la puerta, Effie es la última en abrazar a la pareja. Toma la mano de cada uno y les susurra:

—Vivan la vida de un vencedor.


	12. Chapter 12

Katniss chilla cuando Finnick suelta a su hija, permitiéndole que ella pueda nadar. Katniss considera que es demasiado pequeña, está por gritarle a Finnick cuando él vuelve a tomarla entre sus brazos y la saca del agua con una sonrisa.

—No debes alterarte —dice colocando a Alene en los brazos de su madre para que la seque y le coloque ropa seca—. No le hace bien a nuestro hijo.

—Desde que vine al distrito cuatro, hace diez años no has dejado de meterme sustos de muerte —le reprocha, colocándole un vestido a su hija—. Y no quieres que me asuste.

—Siempre has disfrutado de mis bromas —le besa en los labios y él se encarga de pasar la toalla sobre el cabello de su hija para secarlo—. Trataré de disminuir mis bromas hasta que tengas a nuestro pequeño en brazos.

—Agradezco tu comprensión —a Finnick no le pasa desapercibido el tono sarcástico de ella— espero que puedas sobrevivir sin esas bromas tuyas.

—Lo haré.

Katniss peina a su hija con las típicas trenzas que siempre veía en Prim, su pequeña Alene es la viva imagen de su padre, no tiene nada de ella, excepto la nariz y el cabello negro.

Su casa está situada cerca de la playa, con el permiso de la presidenta Paylor al colocarla ahí. No pudo haber sido más feliz que eso, dado que todas las mañanas iniciaban con un buen chapuzón en la playa.

Era una jodida suerte que en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, nadie los molestará, nadie volviera a nombrarlos como héroes de la revolución o vencedores de los juegos del hambre, los libros de historia se habían imprimido con esa imagen, mostrando la historia que todos conocían. Pero vivían tranquilos, aunque las pesadillas seguían ahí pero con la llegada de la pequeña Alene habían disminuido.

Aunque su niña ya no era tan pequeña, tenía cuatro años. Y era la niña más consentida, le daban cualquier tipo de regalos, en especial Haymitch quién se había mudado al cuatro sólo para estar cerca de ellos.

—Es hora de tomar la siesta, pequeña —le susurró Finnick a su hija, cuando entraron a la casa.

—Dormir —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, dormir.

Se dirigió con ella al cuarto, abrió la puerta despacio. Y la recostó sobre la cama, después se acercó a la ventana y la abrió para que entrara un poco de aire. Acomodo a su hija en una mejor posición y se recostó al lado de ella.

—Cierra los ojos —Alene sonrió y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

Finnick no despegaba la mirada de ella, sabía que en unos segundos más ella los abriría. Unos segundos después lo hizo, y se le quedo viendo.

—Duérmete —Alene hizo el mismo procedimiento que hace unos segundos—, ¿quieres que llame a tu mamá?

—Sí…

—No es necesario —Katniss entró al cuarto y Finnick se movió para hacerle espacio a su esposa e hijo.

—Mamá, canta la del valle.

Katniss nunca se cansaría de cantar esa canción, sabía que siempre la cantaría. Su hija la pedía siempre. Katniss comenzó a tararearla. Escucho a Finnick y Alene suspirar, pronto caerían dormidos.

Todas las tardes admiraba esa imagen de su familia.

Su oscuro pasado fue lo que le llevo a tener un feliz presente. Y no podía estar más agradecida a Finnick por haber ido por ella cuando más lo necesito.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **PrettyLu: Muchas gracias por haber comentado en los capítulos anteriores, espero que te haya gustado la historia, así como a mi me gusto escribirla. Espero seguir leyendote en futuras historias :) ¡Saludos!**

 **Y también gracias a todos los que la leyeron.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
